Into The Future
by etna13
Summary: Katara was frozen in a block of ice for 2000 years, to find herself awoken on a beach in the former fire nation. She befriends a girl named Mia and adjusts to the modern age, but what will happen when she meets a boy who is hiding a secret from her?


**Hehe...Enjoy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starbucks, Nikes, or Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor any of its characters. **

It had been almost three years since I had awoken in the future. It's kind of ironic because, the same thing had happened to Aang.

FLASHBACK:

(A/N: I like flashbacks :D)

_"Katara! LOOK OUT!" Aang yelled my way._

_Azula was shooting fireballs at us after she broke out of jail. She had busted Ozai out and teamed up with a master waterbender. I never really did catch his name. _

_"TAKE THIS, AVATAR!" Azula said shooting another blue fire blast. _

_"RUN, KATARA!" Aang yelled to me even though we right next to each other. "If anything happens, remember that I love you." He said. We had been a couple for almost three months, and there was no way I wanted to lose Aang. _

_"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!" I shouted frustrated._

_"Go, Katara. I'll be fine." He said grinning at me weakly._

_I didn't think he was telling the truth, but I did as he said. "I love you, too. So much." I said before I took off into the woods. _

_I ran as fast as I could, but tripped over a branch. I breathed in heavily trying to catch my breath when I heard laughing behind me. _

_"Silly, water tribe peasant. You can't escape me!" The waterbender said. _

_He threw a large wave at me, and I tried to redirect it but I couldn't. It hit me with much force and he froze me inside. I tried my hardest to change the temperature of the water, but I was much to weak. 'This is the end.' I thought to myself._

_The man laughed at me. "Have a fun trip." He said throwing me into the ocean, still frozen._

_That was the last thing I can remember from before I blacked out._

_FLASHBACK OVER._

Now, that was exactly 2000 years ago. I was now in a very modern age, but I've learned to adjust.

I had been in that block of ice for so long, until I washed up on shore of the former fire nation, which I learned was now called India. That was some of the biggest news, but by observing life, I realized no one could bend anymore which topped it off. That's what caused me to decide to keep my bending a secret. I did however, practice my bending when no one was around, so I never forgot like everyone else.

There was another war going on now, but it was just for land. How silly. Better yet, a big portion of the world that is as old as me (age wise), doesn't have to give a hoot about war. It was a lot to soak in, at least at the moment.

I was awoken by a girl named Mia, and she had dark skin and brown hair. She was very understanding and she estimated how long I must've been in that ice. She told me that people believe that somewhere people can still bend, but they keep it secret. She knows much about the avatar, and he disappeared around the same time I had and that made me cry for days. I couldn't believe it, had he died that day? Because of _me_?

After about a year, I had learned everything there is to know- almost. We soon became best friends during all this, and ever since she's let me live with her and her family.

Now, at seventeen, I'm pretty used to the modern age. There's much electronics, which I don't particularly like. I even have a boyfriend, but he doesn't compare to Aang. I'll never forget him- ever.

It was until one day when I was in a shopping center with Mia getting groceries that I recognized someone.

"Hey, Mia? Do you know that guy? I feel like I know him." I said.

She looked at him and took a couple moments to think. "No, but I see him here everyday. Just sitting there all day... like he's waiting for something."

I took another look at him. He had black jeans on with a white shirt that looked a little big on him. Shirts and jeans was another big thing I had to adjust to, because at first, they were unbelievably uncomfortable. Anyway, he had white shoes that were nikes and hair that stopped at just above his eyebrows, and flowed to the side over his forehead. He was wearing pretty dark sunglasses, and I couldn't make out his eye color. He was just sitting there. Hands in pockets, staring forward.

I heard Mia giggle. "Since your so interested, you should go talk to him, ask him his name. Besides, he looks pretty cute." She said checking him out.

"Uh...I don't know."

"DO IT! You know you wanna." She said pushing me forward so I was almost in front of him.

I shuddered then coughed. He didn't move at all. "Hello?" I asked. Still no response.

I was fed up so I tapped on his shoulder. He twitched and grabbed my arm. He looked at my hand and let go.

"Um?" I said.

His head turned my way and looked at me. He checked me out for about a five seconds before widening his mouth in surprise. He then chuckled and smiled so big like he was excited.

He turned serious again. "Hey, sexy." He said and I was surprised he finally talked. His voice was low, but a little higher than I expected it to be.

I blushed. "Hi. I was just wondering if I know you? I mean, I feel like I do, but I don't know. Can I get your name?" He didn't say anything and he made a motion for me to keep talking. "Oh, I'm uh..." I didn't know if I wanted to give him my real name, I felt something telling me I didn't need to.

"Katara, right?" He said giving me an irresistible grin.

I gasped loudly. I hadn't told anyone my real name so far, just Mia. She said my name was a little outdated, and to use Alexis, because she thought I looked like one.

"Um, yea, actually. How did you know?" I asked him. "_Do _I know you?"

"Nah. I just know some people who know some people who know some people, who know you."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Think I'm funny, do you?" He said touching my hair.

I shivered and moved his hand. "Ummmmmm...I didn't quite catch your name?"

"Oh, me? I'm...Luke." He said looking away from me.

"Nice to meet you, Luke. I'll see ya around."

"Okay." He said giving me a kiss on the hand. I blushed and walked back to Mia who had been secretly watching intently.

"Well?"

"He's a strange guy."

"And?" She asked me raising an eyebrow.

"SO hot..." I said dazing.

She giggled. "What's his name?"

"Luke." I responded.

"Hmm..." She said looking back at Luke. "He seems to like you. You should ask him out."

"Oh...I dunno..." I started then looked at Mia and she had a look that said 'oh, really?'. I paused then screamed. "OKAY!"

I looked at him and he was, I think, looking at me. I walked over to him and greeted him. "Do you uh...wanna go out tonight?"I said thinking of somewhere to go. "Maybe to get some coffee at starbucks?"

"Sure." He said grinning. "Meet you there at 8."

For what seemed like the first time, he got up and left.

I walked back to Mia and gave her a thumbs up. She gasped and grabbed my hand. "WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING, like, now!"

"But, it's just starbucks." I objected.

"SO! He's pretty good looking, and you have to make him go gaga instead of the other way around. Now, LET'S GO."

With that, we went shopping for the rest of the day and I had my outfit all picked out. It was a short blue dress with silver lining. I wore high heels and see through tights.

"You look really pretty." Mia said as I was about to leave. "But don't get into trouble." She warned.

"Okay, MOM." I said playfully.

We hugged each other and I left. When I got there, I saw Luke sitting at a table wearing the same thing he was earlier.

"Hey, Luke." I said walking over to the table.

"Wow, y-you look..." He stuttered. Wow, he's really drolly. Reminds me of- NO, I made a promise to myself not to even THINK his name. "Amazing." He finished.

I giggled and blushed. "Thanks." I said sitting down across from him.

We ordered our drinks and talked pretty much all night.

"Hey, Luke?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I know this might be weird, but can I see your eyes?" I asked looking away.

"Um...I'll show you, but later." He said nervously.

"Er...okay." .

"Hey... uh you wanna come back to my place?" He asked.

I didn't think it was such a good idea, but I really wanted to spend more time with him. "Sure." I said and we got up and left.

He lead me to his car and we got in. We drove to his house in silence.

I heard Luke yawn and he put his arm around my shoulder. I looked at his hand on my right shoulder and I took it and squeezed it tight as I felt him return the gesture. Wait- what am I doing?

When we got to his house I heard two dogs barking.

"I see you have dogs." I said grinning.

"Uh, yea."

We walked to his door and when he opened it he pushed his dogs out of the way.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said opening his arms.

His house had white walls and popcorn ceiling. There was plenty ocean pictures, which I liked. He had a kitchen on the right and a living room on the left. He had a black couch and a big TV. There was two doors by the living room, which I assumed were bedrooms.

"You live here alone?" I asked.

"No, with my _sister._" He said hissing the word 'sister'.

"Oh, okay... How old are you? I know it seems kind of late for that question though."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm fifteen."

"Oh, I'm seventeen."

"Cool." He said sitting on his couch. I sat next to him.

"Hey, Katara?" He said holding my hand. "I just wanted to let you know I think you're really cool."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." I said blushing.

Our faces started getting closer and closer until our lips finally touched. The kiss was amazing. I threw my arms around him and deepened the kiss, as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer. I tightened my grip around his neck, making us even closer.

After about a minute he pulled away and I sighed, not wanting the kiss to end. "Katara?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"There's something I need to tell- or more of show you." He said.

"Okay." I said, my heart beating rapidly.

He reached his hand for his sunglasses and pulled them off, his eyes closed. He put his hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer to his face. He opened his eyes to reveal something I definitely wasn't expecting.

**O:**

**Review and tell me if you want me to write more :D **

**Not sure with this story, since it is a totally odd idea, so give me your honest reviews. **

**lurve, etna13**

**p.s. sorry for the long wait, i'm having a writers block. O:  
If you could give me some ideas that would be great ;D **


End file.
